


【PINTO】借笔记

by Whoremaster7



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoremaster7/pseuds/Whoremaster7





	【PINTO】借笔记

这是Chris睡过的第三节数学课了，然而这并没有什么可奇怪的，这是常事，反正总有精力充沛的学霸——除了坐在窗边的那位Zach 都会借出他们的笔记

 

人人都想借Zach的笔记本，包括那些没有睡觉的，不仅是因为他笔记工整写的一手好字和明确的重点梳理，更因为借笔记通常是言情小说里男主女主开始罗曼史的好开端

 

可是Zach从来不外借他的笔记本，他可以用很多的时间来给你讲解，但是绝对不借。这又是饭后八卦的好东西了。

 

“上面一定偷偷写了他喜欢的人名”

从一开始的假设到变成了公认的事，也不过短短几周，此后那个“人名”就成了学校里到处猜疑的事

 

“那种恶心到死的烂伎俩，”Chris面对同桌的八卦忍不住嗤之以鼻“不过也适合他那种书呆子”

 

Chris的金发蓝眼，甜出心脏病的微笑，充满情趣的想法固然吸引人却好像总败在Zach的神秘感下，在Chris第三次被女生因为Zach拒绝的时候，他决心要打破Zach的神秘

 

最快的方法就是拿到Zach的笔记本，这不是什么难的事，但是处理后来的不堪状况就够麻烦了，然而Chris一点也没有考虑过这种事，他说这是脸皮厚的好处

 

他只想要好好的“借”一下Zach的笔记，所以他一改往日的激昂的像磕了药的精神，浑浑噩噩的睡过三节课

 

“你睡完一个学期我也不会给你的”Chris顶着一脸惺忪走过去便被冷水泼醒

 

“Come on man 有什么大不了的”Chris彻底清醒了过来无所谓的耸耸肩

 

“我和你不一样，Mr.Pine”生疏到楼下大妈都不喊的名字迫使Chris都忍不住没反应过来

 

“What？”Chris想把Zach那张不变声色的脸扯下来再在脚底下乱踩

 

“我说你该好好休息趁还没上课Mr.”Zach伸出右手的食指与中指压在笔记本上，一点点移开

“我这个人不喜欢拒绝”Chris做的比说的快，起身向前扑向他的笔记本，就在指尖都触碰到本子的边一瞬，手腕被死死的扣住，疼的骨头发痛

 

“你根本不敢相信他能有那么大的力气”Chris后来回忆的时候是这么说的

 

他们成功的吸引了所有同学的目光，在这个可以算作欺压的打斗中，更多的人反而希望成功的是Chris

 

好奇害死猫

 

他们又不是猫，一点也不在乎

 

结局在Chris突然痛苦的大喊声中结束，Zach下意思松下来的力，Chris抓住空隙的反击一举抢下笔记本，头也不回的跑向讲桌，当然，他没有看那个气的脸色发白的人

 

台下的人目光盯着Chris或者应该说是那个笔记本

 

Chris还在大口的喘气，快速的翻开笔记本，一页页的翻

 

原本的得意的笑容随着呼吸的平静一点点收敛

 

“Holy shit……”Chris完全无心注意他的耳根子一点点烧了起来

 

台下细细碎碎急切的询问，蓝色的眼眸对上一刻便随即躲闪

 

“什么都没有，这就一个笔记本，GOD，你就为了这个和我打一架？”Chris皱着眉头重新对上发愣的双眼，低头心疼的吹了吹自己的手腕，快速走下讲台把笔记本放在Zach桌子上

 

“hey……”Zach张了张嘴

 

“不，别道歉，下次下手轻点”

 

你不得不承认Chris是个天生的演技派，即使发现自己被一个男神样的Gay写进笔记本后还能装作什么都没发生

 

……

 

“反应速度真快”Zach背靠在栏杆上，抬头盯着天花板，以便人看不到他与喉咙中完全不一样的急躁

 

“你知道我不可能是个Gay”Chris加重了后面的单词，在Zach面前不停的踱步

 

“我知道”

 

“但是我也一直很有挑战的兴趣”

 

“我知道”Zach偏头看了看Chris依旧红着的手腕

 

“所以你要当我男朋友吗”Chris突然停下脚步

 

Zach愣神看着眼前这个人如平常一般的笑意足足好一会儿“承认吧你是个Gay”

 

“不，我不是，Zach”

 

“你还暗恋我”

 

“你激动的脑子坏掉了？”

 

“我只是看到了你的笔记本Chris”

 

“……FUCK”

 

\-------------------------------------END---------------------------------  
.


End file.
